Como Conocí a Vuestra Madre
by Avery Z
Summary: Mi nombre es Barney y les voy a contar a mis hijos como conocí a su madre. La historia comienza cuando tenía 15 años y vivía en Canadá, solo desde los 13 años. La soledad era dura pero un día alguien llamó a la puerta...
1. Capítulo 1: El reencuentro

_The Last of Us y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naughty Dog. Voy a hacer una pequeña referencia al principio de los capítulo a Cómo Conocí a Vuestra Madre pero la historia esta basada en The Last of Us._

**Como Conocí a Vuestra Madre.**

**Introducción.**

_LEER: En la historia, mi nombre es Barney y al principio soy el padre de los dos hijos. Mis acontecimientos ocurrirán en primera persona._

Año 2064.

-Y bueno chicos, llevo bastante tiempo que quiero contaros ésta historia pero quería esperar a que tuvierais la edad suficiente. – digo

-¿A qué historia te refieres? – me pregunta mi hija, Lily.

-Os voy a contar como conocí a vuestra madre.

-¿Es un castigo por algo? – pregunta mi hijo, Ted.

-No, pero quiero que me escuchéis con atención – les digo perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-Esto va a ir para largo... – dice Lily.

-Callaos y escuchadme, tenemos que retroceder 30 años atrás.

**Capítulo 1. El reencuentro.**

Era el año 2034, yo tenía 15 años y llevaba viviendo sin familia desde los 13. Mis padres habían sido infectados en un pueblo cercano a Los Ángeles y yo había tenido que recorrer California, Oregón y Washington a pie hasta llegar a Canadá e instalarme donde actualmente vivimos. Durante ese camino conocí a Joel. Cuando le conocí, me encontraba en Oregón, él estaba haciendo uno de sus "encargos" y gracias a él sobreviví y llegué aquí.

Joel malgastó su tiempo para cruzar la costa occidental de Los Estados Unidos de América y ponerme a mi a salvo por lo que le estaré eternamente agradecido. Él me ayudó a construir esta casa, sus defensas, me dio las armas necesarias, volvimos a hacer funcionar la central eléctrica por la que disfrutamos de esta electricidad y con su experiencia con infectados conseguimos entrar en unos cuantos supermercados de Vancouver y conseguir toda la comida enlatada que conservamos hasta ahora, "limpiamos" esos supermercados porque no quedó nada, nos lo llevamos todo, además de comida, también nos trajimos esos videojuegos que tanto te gustan Ted.

Llevaba dos años sin haberle visto el pelo, no sabía si aún estaba vivo esa duda se confirmó antes de lo que yo pensaba.

Una tarde de junio de 2036, yo me encontraba en casa jugando a una de las consolas que cogimos de un centro comercial cuando oí crujidos de ramas. Me imaginé que sería uno de las ardillas o pájaros que hay en el bosque, pero me equivocaba. Apagué la videoconsola, apagué las luces y cargué una escopeta y me tumbé en el suelo apuntando hasta la puerta.

-Infectados... – pensé pero me sobresalté cuando dieron dos golpes en la puerta.

Me levanté lentamente, y ande con precaución hacia la puerta que podía deparar mi muerte.

-¿Quién es? – pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-¿No te suena mi voz? – dijo una voz grave pero desenfadada.

-¿Joel? – pregunté sorprendido por la obvia presencia del hombre que me salvo la vida y la convirtió en una vida llena de lo que para vosotros (me refiero a los lectores) es algo normal pero que para los humanos de este mundo apocalíptico son lujos, disponía de comida, electricidad, medicina, cama, habitaciones, agua, televisión, etc... y todo gracias a él.

-Claro que soy yo. Abre. – dijo.

Me dirigí con paso veloz a la puerta y la abrí. Allí estaba él, con el pelo un poco más claro que la última vez y su espesa barba más desaliñada pero parecía algo más feliz además. Solté la escopeta y le di un abrazo que desprendía respeto y aprecio, él me lo correspondió.

-¡Joel, cuánto tiempo! – le dije separándome. – Pensé que ni seguirías con vida...

-Creeme, he estado ha miles de ocasiones de morir. – dijo sonriente. Entonces noté que había alguien más, justo detrás de él. Me giré y la vi...

_-¿A quién? – pregunta Lily._

_-¡Lily, no me interrumpas! – exclamo. – Bueno, ¿por dónde iba?_

Entonces la vi. Una chica pelirroja, más o menos diría que era de mi edad y estatura, delgada como la gran mayoría de las personas de este mundo sin comida y con unos ojos verdes y marrones irresistibles. Era una belleza.

Joel se giró al percatarse que había detectado a su acompañante.

-Esta es Ellie. Ahora está a mi cuidado. Y me preguntaba si podríamos quedarnos unos días.

-Por supuesto, tengo habitaciones de sobra. – dije rápidamente por la felicidad que me embargaba, había pasado mucho tiempo solo.

-Y este es Barney. – dijo Joel dirigiéndose a Ellie – Lo conozco desde hace dos años, le ayudé a conseguir todo esto.

-Un placer – dije tendiéndole la mano que ella me estrechó pero había algo en ella que me daba ha entender que no estaba de buen humor. – Pasad, pasad – dije rápidamente cuando me percaté de que estábamos en la puerta.

Entramos y cerramos la puerta. Nos dirigimos al salón donde nos sentamos, ellos en el sofá y yo en el sillón pero me levanté rápidamente.

-Uff... que maleducado soy. ¿Qué os apetece para picar antes de comer?

-¿Sigues teniendo esas cervezas tan ricas? – me pregunto Joel.

-Sí, sabes que no me gusta el alcohol. ¿Y tú, Ellie?.

-Agua – dijo con cierta indiferencia y sin mirarme a los ojos.

Caminé hacia donde se encontraba mi rica despensa y cogí una cerveza de la marca Puff (cambio la marca para evitar copyright) y una jarra de agua fría. Al pasar por el recibidor, recogí la escopeta y me dirigí a la sala donde tenía las armas y la cambié por una simple pistola, solo por precaución. Volví al salón y les serví las bebidas.

-Y... ¿a qué se debe la visita? – dije mirándoles pero me vi fijé en algo extraño. El brazo de Ellie, su brazo derecho. Estaba infectada... Cogí rápidamente mi pistola y le apunté. – ¡¿QUÉ COJONES TIENES EN EL BRAZO?!

-Tranquilo – dijo Joel levantándose – Esto tiene una explicación.

Bajé un poco el arma y miré a Ellie a los ojos. Ella me estaba mirando con unos ojos que desprendían impresión, no entendía por qué. semanas después me dijo que era porque todos los que habían visto su mordedura la habían intentado matar o la habían tomado por loca y no se esperaba que yo fuera a bajar el arma tan rápido.

-Explícate. – le dije con algo de desconfianza. Joel me contó toda su aventura, desde Boston hasta el hospital de los luciérnagas, pasando por Bill, Sam, Henry, Tommy y Marlenne. Obviamente no me contó toda la verdad allí mismo porque había mentido a Ellie. – Vale, entonces, es inmune, no tengo nada que temer.

-Exacto.

-Vale, voy a confiar en vosotros. Voy a enseñaros vuestras habitaciones.

Me levanté y les guié al piso de arriba donde les di dos de mis cuatro habitaciones.

_-¿Qué habitaciones? – me pregunta Ted._

_-Joel durmió en la tuya y Ellie en la de Lily.- les explico._

-Aquí tenéis vuestras habitaciones. Si tenéis hambre id a la despensa, si queréis jugar al alguna videoconsola abajo, si queréis ir de caza id al arsenal de armas. Estáis en medio de un bosque en Canadá, aquí hace frío y el Cordiceps no sobrevive al frío.

-Gracias, Barney. Eres de gran ayuda. – dijo Joel.

-De nada, algún día tendría que devolverte el favor. – le dije sonriente – por cierto, ¿dónde está Ellie?.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Y aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os guste. Comentarme todo lo que queráis. Creo que la mezcla de la historia de como conocí a la madre de mis hijos y The Last of us es bueno. Por cierto, esto es todo imaginario, que nadie piense que tengo 30 años, tengo 15 como en la historia.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Luces en la oscuridad

_The Last of Us y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naughty Dog. Como dije en el capítulo anterior, haré una referencia al principio de cada episodio a Como Conocí a Vuestra Madre._

**Como Conocí a Vuestra Madre.**

-Y bueno chicos, hoy voy a seguir con la historia. Nos quedamos en el momento en que pregunté donde se encontraba Ellie.

-¿Le queda mucho a la historia? – pregunta Lily con un tono que desprende agotamiento.

-Sí... – digo perdiendo la paciencia. – Voy a continuar.

**Capítulo 2: Luces en la oscuridad.**

-¿Dónde está Ellie? – pregunté a Joel

-Voy a llamarla. – me dijo pero supuse que iba a llamarla a gritos así que le detuve.

-Ni se te ocurra gritar. He dicho que el Cordyceps no sobrevive al frío pero siempre hay algún que otro infectado. Tenemos que buscarla por la casa, tampoco es tan grande.

Así pues, nos dispusimos a buscarla, Joel salió a los alrededores y yo me quedé buscando por la casa. No estaba en el salón, ni en la cocina, ni en el cuarto de baño, pero, cuando estaba a punto de salir al bosque para ayudar a Joel vi una luz encendida en el arsenal. Me dirigí hacia allí y entré.

-¿Cómo has conseguido todo esto? – dijo Ellie sin girarse mientras observaba todas las armas que tenía.

-Pues... – empecé pero no me dejo continuar.

-Tienes escopetas, ametralladoras, francotiradores, lanzallamas, cócteles molotov, granadas, pistolas, revólveres... y encima munición suficiente como para matar a miles de chasqueadores... – dijo girándose y mirándome – Durante nuestro viaje nos la vimos y nos la deseamos para conseguir al menos 10 balas de pistola.

-El año pasado fui a Vancouver y entré en varias armerías. En esa ciudad no hay cazadores ni infectados. Hace 20 años se instauró la ley marcial en varias ciudades de Canadá por lo que fueron evacuadas ciudades importantes. Es decir, si no hay población nadie se infecta por lo que están totalmente desiertas.

-Gracias, por ayudarnos... – dijo ella como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho. – Son tiempos difíciles en los que los pocos humanos que quedan parecen haber perdido la cabeza y se matan entre ellos.

No había duda de que estaba triste. Yo no la conocía, a lo mejor siempre ha sido así pero saqué valor y estaba decidido a preguntarle y mostrarle mi apoyo pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar entró Joel en la sala.

-Ellie... estás aquí – dijo con voz que denotaba cansancio. – Pensaba que te habías marchado.

Acto seguido se fue a abrazarla. Me di cuenta de que no pintaba demasiado en aquella escena por lo que me fui sin hacer ruido.

Aquella noche, a las 00:00, me encontraba en mi cama, despierto. Tenía la ventana abierta y podía oír los ruidos del bosque. No tenía nada de sueño, por lo que me asomé por la ventana para contemplar nuestro bonito paisaje de las Montañas Rocosas. Pero observé luces en mitad de los árboles, eran haces de linternas. Y se oían voces amortiguadas, deberían haber estado murmurando. Me aparté de la ventana y me dirigí a la habitación de Joel.

-Joel... – dije dándole golpes – Hay gente fuera... Creo que cazadores.

-Emm... – dijo despertándose – ¿Qué?

-Hay cazadores fuera. – le dije perdiendo los nervios.

-Vamos a por armas – dijo levantándose de la cama – Rápido – Era muy obvio que Joel estaba acostumbrado a levantarse sobresaltado varias noches debido a su rápida reacción ante el peligro.

Nos dirigimos a toda prisa escaleras abajo y entramos en el arsenal. Joel cogió una pistola y una escopeta, yo cogí una ametralladora y un revólver.

-¿Qué hacéis? – dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Ellie estaba en la puerta mirándonos.

-Cazadores... – dijo Joel con voz baja.

-Toma – Dije ofreciéndole un francotirador a Ellie. – Vete a mi habitación y apunta desde mi ventana. No dispares a menos que nos metamos en líos.

-Vale. – dijo cogiendo el arma, y se marchó sin decir nada más.

-¿Por qué le has dado un arma? – me preguntó Joel.

-Será mejor tener alguien cubriéndonos desde arriba por si hay jaleo ahí abajo.

Cuando tuvimos todo preparado, apagamos la luz y nos pusimos a ambos lados de la puerta de entrada en silencio.

-Mirad, una casa, podríamos pasar aquí la noche – dijo un cazador.

-Buena idea, no quisiera estar a merced de infectados en mitad de un bosque. – dijo otro

-Tendremos que revisar la casa, puede haber alguno dentro. – oímos decir a otro.

-Son más o menos 8. – le dije a Joel por lo bajo mirando a través del cristal.

-Prepárate. – me dijo.

Empezaba a ponerme nervioso, nunca me había enfrentando a cazadores. Era algo nuevo para mí. Cargué la ametralladora y apunté hacia la puerta. Se oía el ruido típico de cuando se intenta forzar una cerradura, en cuanto consiguieran abrir la puerta dispararíamos.

-Ya está... Adelante. – Dijo uno de los cazadores cuando la cerradura cedió.

En cuanto entraron los tres primero comenzamos a dispararles a quemarropa. Los otros 5 se escondieron entre los árboles. Oímos disparos de francotirador, lo que se significaba que Ellie estaba disparando.

-Son demasiados – dije agachado para que no me dieran los disparos.

-Lo sé, necesitamos granadas – me dijo Joel al lado mía

-No, las granadas prenderían los árboles. Tendríamos que evacuar toda esta zona.

-Pues no sé que hacer. – dijo Joel.

-Tendremos que jugárnosla. Tenemos que dispararles aunque eso nos ponga en peligro.

-Vamos. Hagámoslo.

Ambos salimos de la casa y nos cubrimos en varios árboles. No eran 5, había unos 15 cazadores. Habían sido alertados más con los disparos. No podíamos movernos, estábamos siendo acribillados tras los árboles, un paso en falso y seríamos fusilados, pero alguien mató a varios cazadores desde la entrada de la casa. Ellie había ido al arsenal y había cogido una pistola, nos estaba cubriendo. Gracias a esa distracción pode salir de mi escondrijo y dispararle a varios cazadores pero vi a uno que se escabullía por la oscuridad, se colocaba tras un árbol y apuntaba a Ellie. Nadie lo veía.

_-¿Nos vas a contar como te hiciste esa cicatriz en el torso? – pregunta Lily._

_-Sí. Pero ser pacientes y escuchadme. – digo._

Corrí rápidamente hacia donde estaba Ellie, me daba la sensación de que el tiempo pasaba a cámara lenta, podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón en mi pecho. Estaba corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, miré hacia donde estaba el cazador.

-Fuera de mi alcance. Nunca podría herirle con una ametralladora desde tan lejos. – me dije a mi mismo.

Estaba a menos de 2 metros de Ellie cuando oí un disparo. No sabía que iba a pasarme pero como había visto en películas de los años 60 en mis tiempos libres, me lancé justo delante de Ellie y acto seguido, noté un dolor terrible en el costado, caí al suelo como un peso muerto. Sentía los oídos taponados y lo que oía estaba amortiguado. La vista me fallaba, solo veía sombras y borrones mientras que una manos frías me tomaban por los brazos y me deslizaban por el suelo. Pensé que era mi fin, desangrado y moribundo rodeado de cazadores que pronto me darían el tiro de gracia. En mi cabeza se oían gritos y disparos, pensaba que me iba a estallar pero cuando ya no podía soportar más aquel tremendo dolor, perdí el conocimiento.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**A**quí el final del segundo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y comentarlo para poder mejorar. Si queréis contribuir en la historia acepto toda idea que pueda venirle bien. Aquí me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo._


	3. Capítulo 3: Prisioneros en el campamento

_The Last of Us y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naughty Dog. Como siempre digo, al principio de cada capítulo hago referencia a Cómo Conocí a Vuestra Madre._

**Cómo Conocí a Vuestra Madre.**

-Bueno chicos, como os conté anteriormente, me quedé inconsciente tras recibir el disparo en mi torso.

-Tuviste mucho valor al hacer eso, papá. – me dice Lily.

-Si te digo la verdad, yo no sería capaz de hacer eso por ninguna chica – me dice Ted.

-Hijo, algún día sabrás lo que es el amor.

**Capítulo 3: Prisioneros en el campamento.**

Me desperté en mi confortable cama una mañana de agosto. Sentía un pequeño dolor en mi torso y bajé la vista para ver lo que me ocurría. Aún no sabía que había pasado, estaba un poco ensimismado. Me levanté el pijama y vi que tenía la herida tapada con vendas, gracias a mi botiquín podían haber tapado la hemorragia.

Miré mi reloj, era el día 2 de agosto. Había estado más de dos semanas durmiendo. Me incorporé y miré la habitación, estaba a oscuras, con la ventana cerrada. Comencé a recordad cosas...: cazadores, sangre, Ellie... Y por fin recordé el momento en que mi visión me falló y perdí todos los sentidos y el ataque completo de los cazadores, lo que significaba que Joel y Ellie habían ganado porque de lo contrario yo estaría muerto. Oí pasos en el pasillo por lo que cerré los ojos como si siguiera dormido.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y unas cuantas personas entraron en la estancia. Se oían más de dos individuos, ¿quién estaría allí que yo desconocía?.

-Lleva así un par de semanas – dijo la voz de Joel.

-Debería despertar, según lo que me has contado con un disparo así debe de estar consciente de aquí a dos días. – dijo una voz que desconocía totalmente.

-Vayámonos de aquí, no es bueno que armemos jaleo, debe despertar por su propio subconsciente, no porque nosotros le despertemos. – dijo otra voz pero de mujer.

Todos salieron y me volví a quedar a oscuras en la habitación.

-¿Quiénes son esos? – me pregunté a mí mismo.

Decidí quedarme en la cama y dormir un poco más. Llevaba varias semanas inconsciente pero me sentía cansado, por lo que cerré y me dormí.

Desperté varias horas después, en mi oscuro cuarto, la habitación estaba más iluminada por lo que debían de ser las 5 o las 6 de la tarde. Me levanté y me puse las zapatillas de anda por casa, salí al pasillo y bajé las escaleras lentamente. Llevé al recibidor y me detuve para escuchar detenidamente las voces que me llevaban desde el salón, pero no quise hacerme de rogar por lo que entré en éste.

Cuando crucé el umbral de la puerta, todos se callaron. Vi a un hombre de mediana-alta edad, de pelo rubio y con ojos azules que me observaba en silencio. Se le veía robusto y fuerte, características típicas de supervivientes. Junto a él, había una mujer más o menos de su edad, podría ser su mujer o su hermana. Joel se levantó y me abrazó.

-Nos has tenido muy preocupados – me dijo mientras se separaba para mirarme. – Te veo bien, has recuperado el color. Por cierto, éstos son James y Cobie Ryan, ellos llegaron unos días después de tu accidente y dio la casualidad de que eran especialistas en estos tipos de accidentes, eran médicos antes de la epidemia.

James se levantó y me ofreció su mano, la cual estreché con gratitud.

-Gracias, por salvarme. – le dije

-No hay de qué. Pero cuando nosotros llegamos tu herida ya estaba cosida y la bala extraída. – dijo Cobie, mientras James le daba la razón.

-¿En serio?¿Pero quién? – pregunté impresionado y miré a Joel.

-A mí no me mires, no sé de medicina. – me dijo.

-Esa amiga suya tiene mucho valor, Barney. – me dijo James

-Ellie... – me dije a mí mismo. – Tengo que marcharme, espero que no les moleste.

-Nada, nada. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. – me dijo el señor Ryan.

Subí las escaleras, imaginando que Ellie estaría en su habitación. Me detuve en la puerta, calmé mi respiración y llamé a la puerta.

-¿Se puede? – Dije entrando.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – me dijo Ellie mirándome desde su cama.

-No lo pensé dos veces, vi que te estaban apuntando y hice lo que me dijo el corazón y no lo que me dijo el cerebro.

-Eres un imbécil – dijo saltando de la cama y lanzándose a mis brazos, aunque acto seguido empezó a llorar en mi hombro.

No sabía que hacer en esa situación. Nunca una chica se había puesto a llorar en mi hombro, si os digo la verdad, no recuerdo haber visto a una chica antes que Ellie.

_-Jajajaja, ¿en serio, papá? – me pregunta Lily. – ¿Ninguna otra chica?._

_-A ver, dime, ¿cuántos chicos has visto que no sean ni Joel, ni tu hermano ni yo?. – dije dejándola callada._

Por donde iba, yo no sabía que hacer así que deje que se desahogara un poco. Tras unos minutos, Ellie se separó un poco y me miró a los ojos.

-Eres la persona única persona que no me ha fallado desde que te conozco. La única que ha arriesgado su vida para salvar la mía.

Ellie se iba acercando más a mí. Mi respiración se iba acelerando, solo me deje llevar.

_-¿Fue tu primer beso? – me interrumpe Lily._

_-No quiero tener tanto detalle – dice Ted._

_-¡No me interrumpáis más! – exclamo cabreado._

Cuando sus labios estaban a dos centímetros de los míos, entró Joel rápidamente por la puerta.

-What the …? Uff... Perdón. – dijo Joel anonadado cerrando la puerta.

Nos había cortado el rollo y me sentía mucho más incómodo que antes.

-Creo que debo irme, habrá venido para algo – dije marchándome.

Había sido muy muy raro. Si os digo la verdad, me sentía más cómodo en el pasillo que con Ellie. Bajé donde se encontraba Joel, para aclarar todo y para saber lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué coño estabas haciendo? – me dijo Joel con furia en los ojos.

-Nada, solo ha sido un malentendido.

-Ellie ha estado muy preocupado por ti. Es normal que esté agradecida, pero eso que siente por ti no es por como eres, sino por lo que hiciste. Solo se siente atraída por ti porque le salvaste la vida, no por lo que eres como persona. Si yo fuera tú, no volvería a intentarlo.

-Lo juro, no volveré a intentar nada con ella, pero... esto va a ser muy incómodo a partir de ahora.

-No creo que nos quedemos mucho aquí. Vamos a ir a la ciudad que tiene mi hermano, Tommy. Salimos mañana por la mañana pero no te lo he querido decir hasta que fuera el momento además de que no he podido ya que llevas despierto 15 minutos más o menos.

-¿Os... vais? – dije. No podía negar mi tristeza, me había enamorado de Ellie desde que la vi llegar hace dos semanas, aunque realmente solo estuve a su lad días.

-Sí, es lo mejor.

-¿No puedo hacer nada para...? – empecé a decir pero me interrumpió.

-No, es mejor para todos.

-Vale. No te detendré. ¿Qué querías decirme antes?

-James y Cobie me han dicho que antes de encontrar tu casa vieron un campamento... de cazadores... y que tenían prisioneros. No muchos, quizás 3 o 4. Aunque son pocos, siguen siendo personas por lo que te quería proponer si... – dijo Joel pero le interrumpí.

-Sí, vamos a salvarlos.

**FIN DE TERCER CAPÍTULO.**

_Espero que os haya gustado. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, y todo consejo también._


	4. Capítulo 4: ¡Nos volveremos a ver! O igu

_Los personajes de The Last of Us no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naughty Dog_.

**Como Conocí a Vuestra Madre.**

-Bueno chicos, como iba diciendo, Joel me contó lo del campamento donde se encontraban los prisioneros, y yo, como cualquier infante de 15 años, no tenía otra cosa que hacer que arriesgar mi vida por la de otros. Suena muy egoísta pero en este mundo post-apocalíptico, la supervivencia propia y la de los tuyos es la más importante. – comienzo a narrar.

**Capítulo 4: ¡Nos volveremos a ver! O igual no...**

Después de despertar, tener esa escena con Ellie y recibir la noticia de que se marcharían al próximo alba, no tenía nada que me pueda hacer sonreír de nuevo por lo que acepté lo que me pidió Joel. Iría a salvar a esos prisioneros. James y Cobie se marcharían con ellos, y por esa regla de tres, yo me quedaría solo otra vez en una casa de madera en medio de un bosque canadiense.

Mientras me iba preparando para el asalto al campamento, en mi mente pasaban miles de pensamientos relacionados con mi futuro:

-"Sé que esta vivienda es de las mejores preparadas de este mundo pero no es lo mismo si estoy solo. Si le insinúo a Joel algún comentario para partir con ellos probablemente no le agradará, lo mejor es joderme y seguir con mi vida tal y como ha sido hasta ahora" – pensaba mientras recargaba una Magnum 44.

La verdad es que mi vida no volvería a ser igual que antes, estaba colado por esa pelirroja y no podía pensar en el momento en que partiría y probablemente no la volvería a ver. Mi situación sentimental me recordaba mucho a una de mis series favoritas, una que tengo grabada para poder verla siempre que quiera, se llama How I Met Your Mother y el personaje principal, Ted Mosby, siempre estaba en líos amorosos.

_-"Debido a ese personaje, tú tienes el mismo nombre" – digo a mi hijo._

_-"Papá, pasa a la parte en la que vais al campamento, por favor" – me dice Lily._

_-"Vale, hija" – digo con agotamiento._

Ya estábamos preparados, en la puerta de la casa, Joel iba bien equipado, al igual que James y yo. Con paso rápido pero cauteloso nos dirigimos al lugar que nos indicó James y nos escondimos tras unos árboles para poder observar.

-¿Cuántos cazadores ves? – pregunté a Joel

-Pues, si te digo la verdad... ninguno. – dijo un poco sorprendido.

Asomé la cabeza y inspeccioné el campamento con la mirada. Había tiendas de campaña y algunas caravanas que daban la sensación de no funcionar. Muchas de las tiendas se veían como muy abandonadas pero habitables en esos tiempos ya que debías conformarte con poco, se oía silencioso, algo que no me gustaba, y para colmo, el cielo se estaba nublando.

-Vamos allá – dije

Los tres hombres nos acercamos a trote con el arma en ristre hacia las tiendas. Comenzamos a abrir una a una, esperando encontrar alguna persona pero no era el caso. Solo encontramos algunas provisiones como medicinas, alguna lata en conserva pero poco más. No había rastro de que quedara ningún ser vivo.

-Aquí no hay nadie, James – dijo Joel. – ¿Cuántos viste?

-A ver, creo que Joel me malentendió. Dije que vi a gente. – dijo James

-La mayor probabilidad es que fueran cazadores – dijo Joel.

-Pues parece que eran simples excursionistas que tuvieron un horroroso final – dije imaginando lo que pasaría alguna noche.

-Esto está muerto, deberíamos largarnos. – dijo Joel pero todos se callaron cuando oímos una voz a nuestras espaldas.

Me giré con algo de miedo y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral de abajo a arriba. Una chica de pelo rubio estaba justo detrás mía. Estaba bastante magullada y con pinta de no haber comido en semanas.

-Por favor, ayudadme – dijo con un hilo de voz antes de caer al suelo.

Era la primera chica que me encontraba por allí, es más, la primera persona que me había encontrado por aquellos bosques y que no buscasen problemas.

-Nos la llevamos, ¿verdad? – le pregunté a Joel

-No vamos a dejarla aquí a merced de los chasqueadores – me dijo

Me agaché un poco y la cogí en brazos. Si os soy sincero, chicos, me costó la misma vida llevarla, mi cuerpo podía soportar el peso de un arma pero no el de una chica y, si os soy más detallista, no sabía por donde cogerla bien porque me parecía mal poner las manos en algún mal sitio... ya me entendéis.

Llevé a la chica de vuelta a casa y la acosté en una de las habitaciones de las cuatro habitaciones. Necesitaba descansar, cuando despertara, le preguntaría. Pero pasaron unas horas y no despertó. Es más, llegó la noche y seguía profundamente dormida por lo que todos nos acostamos.

_-"¿Y Ellie, papá?" – pregunta Ted_

_-"Eso os iba a contar" – digo_

Cuando estaba en la cama, volví a levantarme para hacerle una visita a Ellie, quería preguntarle donde había estado todo el día ya que desde "nuestro pequeño accidente" no nos volvimos a ver. Caminé por el pasillo y llamé silenciosamente a su puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? – pregunté asomando la cabeza dentro de la habitación en penumbra.

-Sí, pasa.

-Me preguntaba qué habías estado haciendo hoy, pensaba que vendrías con nosotros al campamento.

Ellie se levantó de la cama para poder conversar directamente conmigo. Pero a pesar de haberse levantado, yo era considerablemente más alto, unos 15 centímetros más.

-La razón por la que no he ido es porque tenía que reflexionar sobre algo. – dijo mirándome ligeramente.

-¿Reflexionar sobre qué? – dije jugándomela un poco

-Reflexionar sobre si tenía o no tenía que hacer esto – dijo y acto seguido me besó, fue un beso de esos apasionados y largos. Durante su transcurso estaba un poco empanado, no me lo habría esperado y me pilló un poco en ascuas. Tras varios segundos nos separamos. Ambos estábamos bastante colorados.

-Pues... – dije sin poder articular palabra.

Al día siguiente, tuve que levantarme a las 7:00 am, ya que Ellie, Joel, James y Cobie se marchaban, pero antes les ofrecí algunas armas para su viaje. Estábamos en el recibidor de la casa despidiéndonos, aunque más que despidiéndonos, me estaban tratando como un niño de 7 años...

-¿Seguro que estarás bien solo? – dijo Cobie – Puede ser peligroso cualquier cosa, ya sabes lo de los cazadores...

-Siempre que salgas al bosque ve bien armado – dijo James.

-Te voy a echar de menos chaval, sé fuerte, algún día volveré a visitarte – me dijo Joel abrazándome. – Y cuando venga me contarás la historia de la chica que recogimos ayer – La chica aún seguía en cama.

Todos salieron a la puerta para que Ellie y yo nos despidiéramos con mayor intimidad.

-No voy a poder olvidarte nunca, Ellie – le dije – Aunque no te lo haya dicho nunca, sabrás más que de sobra que te quiero.

-El viaje que me espera va a ser duro, Barney – me dijo con tristeza – he estado muy a gusto aquí contigo, estos días han sido geniales pero es posible que nunca nos volvamos a ver. Hasta nunca... – y tras ello me dio un último beso y se largó.

_-"Pues chicos, me dieron calabazas" – digo_

_-"Oh, papá, lo siento mucho :(" – dice Lily_

_-"Lo superé hace mucho hija" – digo con una sonrisa poco creíble._

Y yo me quedé ahí, frente a la puerta, sin saber si reírme o llorar, viendo como el amor de mi vida se marchaba y pensando que no volvería a ver sus ojos verdes.

**FIN DEL CUARTO CAPÍTULO.**

_He vuelto, queridos lectores. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y comentadme todo lo que queráis porque siempre leo los comentarios. Y para quién lo dude,** continuará**..._


End file.
